


Anything

by stoicscripter



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: M/M, Post-Game AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicscripter/pseuds/stoicscripter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has snatched his father away leaving Hope to fend for himself. He knows who to turn to, but finding him won't come without more suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the Archive Warning, this story hops right into both straight away and if you cannot handle that please don't trouble yourself by reading further, thank you.

Two rows of perfect teeth ground together tightly as a rush of air was sucked past them. Green eyes were screwed tightly shut as pain assaulted the slim young body. The boy trembled and squirmed a little in place, though it would do nothing to alleviate the burning intrusion from behind.

"Shit you're tight, boy. It's going to feel so hot in here." The finger inside wiggled as if trying to tempt him into believing, but all he felt was a desire to get away, "I'm going to fill you up to the brim with my cum."

"Stop it!" Hope Estheim, the captured youth, cried in reply though he was met with a second finger pushing in. He tossed his head and jerked, bound wrists straining for freedom, "I'll do anything, just stop!"

The fingers paused for a moment before focusing on the pleasure gland hidden inside the boy, "Anything?" Slowly the fingers withdrew and hungry eyes admired the nude shivering boy, "Then you better find another way to make my dick happy, boy. You're going to make me cum tonight and there's not a whole lot of options for you to choose from."

For a second the silver haired boy tried to gather his wits as he struggled to catch his breath and calm himself down. He didn't want to do anything to make the man who'd captured him cum, but the man was not joking about his limited options. He was trapped with no hope of escape. No one would be looking for him with both his parents dead and his friends busy with their own lives. He had to look after himself now, and if he's not smart he knew he could wind up used and abused indefinitely. The only way out of this situation would be to play along until the man is satisfied enough to let him go, or distracted enough that Hope could escape.

Hope struggled upright and looked back over his shoulder at the older man and his disgusting hairy mess of a dick. He really would do just about anything to keep that thing out of him, including putting on a filthy little show. God, he hoped this wouldn't backfire.

Hope scooted back towards the man and felt around until his fingers enclosed around the throbbing shaft. He felt a wave of nausea at having to touch the other man's privates but he swallowed that down and started to squeeze it followed by a few short strokes. This would be so much easier if his hands were free but he did not have the luxury, and that likely wouldn't change.

Impatient hands grabbed at Hope's waist after barely a moment had passed, and the boy was forcibly repositioned with his ass over the straining dick, "Your hands aren't good enough for me, boy." Hope resisted as the man tried to pull him down on the thick, filthy dick. It did him little good to struggle as he was no where near strong enough to get away.

"W-Wait!" Hope squirmed when he felt the blunt head pushing at his hole. With a bit of a push it would be in and Hope couldn't handle having something so disgusting inside, "I wasn't done! I was going to do more! Don't put it in!"

For a tense and dangerous moment they were silent and Hope was certain he wouldn't be getting out of this. But after rubbing a little more at his hole with the wet tip of his dick, the man let Hope's hips go again, "Don't tease me you little slut." The man grumbled followed by a quick swat to the silver haired boy's exposed ass, "Get me off or I'll do it myself in whatever way I want."

Hope shuddered at the threat and nodded quickly. He shifted again so that he could grab the man's dick. This time he wasted no time in pressing it against one of his cheeks. He took a deep breath and let it out as he wiggled his hips, trying to grind against the man giving him friction without going inside.

Hope continued to rub with his fingers as he rolled his hips to satisfy the man who'd kidnapped him, but it seemed that it still wasn't enough to save him. Hands gripped his hips tightly and his dick was once again at Hope's precious little hole, " W-Wait! Let me try one more thing!" The man spent longer toying with Hope's ass this time, his dick rubbing over the hole without actually going inside.

"I've given you enough blind trust, boy. Tell me what you plan to do and I'll decide what to do from there." Hope swallowed and the words got caught in his throat. The only other thing he could think to do wasn't much better than his first option. Putting his mouth on that thing was likely to cause Hope to throw up, but if he could keep it together he would have control over how much he took in, how fast he moved, and if he was quick enough he didn't have to get cum in his mouth. It was a difficult choice to have to make. Hope trembled as he peered at the man with a pleading look, silently begging the man to change his mind about this whole thing.

"I'm waiting!" the man demanded impatiently as he started to rub at Hope's hole again. Hope jerked immediately to get away and his mind was made up.

"I'll suck it!" He cried out before he could even rethink his decision. The man grabbed him be the shoulders and spun him around and Hope found his face pressed up against the man's dirty dick. Hope choked on the bile rising in his throat and did his best to swallow it was down. Crap... He didn't want this.

"That's what I wanted to hear, boy. Open your mouth and get to it." Hope pulled his face up from the man's crotch to have a better look at what he'd just signed himself up for. The smell was awful and the sight was never anything he wanted to see up close. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about what the taste of that thing would be but quickly pushed that out of his mind. He couldn't get sick before even trying. He had to do this right to avoid having it put in his ass instead.

Swallowing down another bout of nausea, Hope leaned forward again and brushed his lips over it. He knew he had to do more than just this but he couldn't just dive right in. He'd never done this before, never even thought about it, and he really wasn't looking forward to doing it. After a moment there was an impatient tug at his hair and Hope forced his lips apart to let his tongue press against it.

He started to lick despite how filthy it made him feel and how horrible it tasted. He shut his eyes and focused on repeating the action over and over without throwing up. It wasn't much longer before there was another tug and Hope had no choice but to move on, his lips parting to take in the head. It was the most awful thing he'd ever tasted and it took all he had not to pull back immediately to wretch.

The man sighed and the hand fisted in Hope's hair relaxed to comb through it instead, "That's it boy, make me cum in your pretty little mouth." Hope squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think as he flicked at it with his tongue.

Like this he could taste the man leaking on his tongue and he knew he had to gather up all of it. He didn't want to swallow any of it and the gathered precum and saliva began to drip down his chin. He'd rather not go any further, but the hand in his hair began to tug again and Hope had no choice but to take in more.

Hope felt the head slide over his tongue and towards the back of his throat. He stopped before it could choke him but he knew it wouldn't remain that way for much longer. He was really beginning to regret his decision when he realized there was literally nothing to stop the guy from just fucking his throat and choking him to death with it. He could squirm and push, he could even bite for all the good that would do. He was helpless in the end, just a hole to fuck and fill.

'Some things you just do.' Hope reminded himself as he rubbed his tongue along the underside of the man's dick. There really wasn't much to stop the leaking now. It hit the back of his tongue making him swallow reflexively. It was another struggle for Hope to keep his lunch down, that single swallow felt like a huge weight in his gut. But he had to do this.

Hope took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly to steel his nerves, then he started to bob his head back and forth along the thick shaft. The man hummed in approval his fingers flexing against Hope's scalp. The silver haired boy had a feeling that if he didn't do it himself the man would be pushing him down on his dick again soon.

So he tried to go with his own movements, taking in a little more each time until he just couldn't do it again without choking. There was still a little more that he was missing and Hope prayed that what he'd already done would be enough. To make up for it he sucked hard whenever he had it as far in as he could handle it.

At the very least the man seemed to enjoy it, he was making obscene sounds as he moved his hips along with Hope's mouth. It made it a little easier for Hope to focus on sucking it and moving his tongue but it also took away some of his control. With a little extra push the dick would be choking him and if the man grabbed his hair there would be no escape.

So he had to do it on his own. That would be the only way to keep the man from forcing him to take it all at once. Hope steeled himself and ran Lightning's word through his mind again, then he forced himself forward until he felt it hit the back. He gagged and pulled back completely, coughing as he struggled not to throw up. How do people even do this sort of thing without gagging?

"Damn it, boy!" Before Hope could even look up he was grabbed by the hair and forced to, "I was close to cumming and you had to ruin it. I should just fuck you anyhow and be done with it."

"No!" Hope did his best to lean towards the man's dick again, his mouth open and his tongue out. When it was clear the man wasn't about to let him go Hope switched his gaze from the man's dick to his face, "Please let me finish it. I-I want it in my mouth." It wasn't even completely a lie, even though it was disgusting he'd still rather have it here than his ass.

The man seemed to consider his options so Hope opened his mouth again to seem ready and willing to try again. He probably looked quite the site with his face flushed, his eyes half open, and his chin wet with drool.

"Please." He asked again, and just like that the man's dick was back at his lips. He flicked his tongue out against it, but it seemed the man was still hesitating to put it back where it was.

"Don't fuck up again, boy. If you do its going in your ass no matter how much you beg. I'll make you scream so don't test me." Hope didn't reply he just focused on what he could reach and slowly the man gave him more and more until it was resting near the back of his throat again.

The man's grip on his hair let up again finally giving Hope back the control he'd lost so easily. Hope sucked and rubbed at it with his tongue before starting to bob his head again.

He wasn't sure if he should risk trying to take it all in again, now that he knew what to expect he might be able to do it but he might just mess up again. He didn't take the man's threat lightly, this was his last chance. The man had said he was close with what he'd been doing before he'd gagged on it, so maybe just this was enough.

Hope kept it up just like before, sucking when it was in near the back and rubbing his tongue all over it when he pulled back. He kept it up even as he heard the man's breathing come faster as his dick throbbed on his tongue. Hope shut his eyes just as cum started to flood his mouth. He didn't have time to even think to pull away, the hands in his hair yanked him forward and he was choking as thick ropes of cum hit the back his throat.

The boy coughed and gagged around the dick in his mouth only to breathe in cum and cough harder. After an agonizing moment, in which Hope thought he might black out, he was released. He pulled back coughing and gasping and shaking as he struggled to catch his breath and rid his lungs of cum.

Hope huddled on the floor still shaking as he tried to focus on something other than the horrible taste in his mouth and the phantom feeling of being violated. He looked to the man and tried to determine if he was distracted enough that escape was now possible, but before any sort of movement could be made the man tilted his head and their eyes met.

"What was it you asked me, boy?" the man asked as he pulled up his pants and stuffed his dick back inside, "If I knew someone?"

Hope wasn't so sure if he should repeat the name he'd given after what happened, if Snow or Lightning did take him in this man would know where to find him again. But after this he couldn't wander around blindly searching for them and he certainly wouldn't be asking for any help. And so he asked, if only to get something out of this horrible mess.

"Villiers, huh?" The man muttered as he moved around behind Hope to remove the rope binding on his arms, "You mean the NORA guy? I don't know where he lives, but NORA House is just north of here, it's a pretty big building so you won't miss it."

Hope pulled his arms around to the front and rubbed his wrists. Now that he had the information he needed, he had to get there right away. Hope got to his feet and made a step towards his discarded clothing, but that was as far as he got. His upper arm was grabbed and he was pulled to the door.

Hope stumbled as he was shoved out the door, "Thanks for the fun kid. You should come by again, some time. Now get lost."

"B-But my clo--" The door was slammed in Hope's face leaving him stark naked, the perfect target for some other pervert. He didn't waste time standing around where anyone could grab him. He headed north while looking for anything he could cover himself with.


	2. Chapter 2

NORA House was about what Hope had expected, a big building on the corner of the street that seemed very welcoming and safe. It was lit up even though it was late encouraging people like Hope, who needed a bit of help, to drop on by.

But no matter how inviting it seemed Hope felt out of place as he walked up the steps. He didn't look like he belonged anywhere but a ditch or a dumpster dressed as he was in a tattered, crusty bed sheet he'd found in one out of desperation. Hope stood in front of the door anxiously as he tried to gather the courage to just knock.

What if someone other than Snow answered? Would the other NORA members even recognize him? Would they turn him away because of how filthy he is? Hope worried his lower lip, his hands fiddling together in front of him as he tried to gather his courage.

He raised his fist to knock and hesitated, but somehow the door began to open anyhow. Hope held his breath as the bright light from inside spread across the front steps of NORA House and illuminated every speck of filth he had caked to his skin. And there, in the light, stood the self-proclaimed hero looking completely stunned at what awaited him on his front step.

"Hope?" Snow asked in disbelief, no doubt questioning the legitimacy of what he was seeing. Hope opened his mouth to reply, but the sound he made wasn't even close to being a word. Perhaps because he was safe, perhaps because he was just at his limit, Hope sobbed.

Snow reached out, and the filthy teenager collapsed against the other male and continued to break down. He hadn't cried when his mother died, and he'd kept it together when he found out what happened to his father, but everything had collected into one giant mess and Hope couldn't handle himself anymore.

He clung to Snow, sobbing even as his friend spoke in soft tones that Hope hadn't realized the boisterous man was capable of. Snow led him inside, closing the door on whatever had pulled him out in the first place. They ended up on a couch and despite how childish it was Hope refused to let Snow go. He climbed into the man's lap and tried to calm himself down.

It took a while, but Snow's big arms around him were a tremendous help in easing everything away until his emotions were a numb tickle in the back of his mind. For a while they sat in silence, but when it was clear Hope wasn't about to fall apart again Snow spoke, "Are you hurt?"

"No." aside from a pair of bruises around his wrists Hope barely had a scratch on him. All the pain was inside where Snow wouldn't be able to reach and Hope didn't want to talk about it. Silence stretched between them again, and now that he wasn't crying Hope felt awkward clinging so desperately to Snow, but try as he might he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Snow wasn't the least bit bothered by Hope's chosen seat, but he was bothered by the unknown events that led the boy here. Hope should be rebuilding his relationship with his father and living out the life that his mother would have wanted, had Hope run away because life was painful without her?

Time ticked on silently and eventually Snow decided that was enough time spent in silence, despite who it was he had a job to do when it came to bringing new people into NORA House. Snow adjusted his arms around Hope and stood, lifting the boy up into his arms so he could move without breaking the contact Hope seemed to need.

Hope clung tighter when he was suddenly lifted, an arm curled around Snow's broad shoulders so that he wouldn't fall if Snow lost his grip. Hope looked around as they moved, finally taking in the inside of the building. NORA House was just as welcoming inside as out, there were plenty of comfortable places for large amounts of people to sit and several places for drinks or food to be set about the room. There were paintings on the walls and plants in the corners of the room. On the shelves there were books and pictures and on the floor stretched a big comfortable rug that Hope felt would be nice to sleep on. Hope had no idea how Snow and his friends had been able to pull something like this off in the few short months they'd been apart.

Snow took him down a hall lined with several doors, they passed by each of them and entered into the last one, a bathroom with large fluffy towels hanging from the racks.

Hope finally let go of Snow as he was set on the floor of the bathroom. He watched as the older male turned and plugged the drain to start up a bath, "You want bubbles?"

The silver haired boy scoffed at the notion and shook his head, "I'm not six years old, Snow."

"Lebreau said kids get bubbles so they don't feel uncomfortable being monitored bathing." Snow explained as he reached for the bottle of bubble bath anyhow. Hope didn't protest further, he hadn't thought that Snow would be staying but now that he thought about it he really didn't want Snow to leave him alone.

"I'm still not a kid." Hope insisted as Snow turned on the water and it began to create suds.

"You are compared to me, kiddo." Snow turned to ruffle his hair with that huge, lopsided grin he was known for plastered on his face. Hope rolled his eyes, but he really was happy Snow was the same moron he'd always been.

Snow turned back to test the water so Hope grabbed the filthy sheet and slipped out of it. He stood naked once again alone in a room with an older man, but Snow was safe. He'd never even dream of doing what that other man had, Hope was certain. Still, he was nervous and had to calm himself down before he ended up a mess again. He had to remind himself that Mr. Hero wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Snow stood up and glanced at Hope only to do a double take, fear quickly crept up when Hope realized that Snow wasn't looking at his face. Blushing furiously Hope covered his privates and backed away from the other man. Snow's expression grew startled and he quickly looked away.

"Shit." Snow cursed under his breath as he turned away from Hope completely. "Sorry! That--that was--That wasn't what it looked like, honest." Snow pressed his palm to his forehead and muttered to himself, "She's right, I'm a disaster when it comes to this."

Hope quickly stepped into the water and sunk below the bubbles to hide with only his face peering out. He had to remind himself again that Snow was safe, but after being ogled like that he wasn't so sure.

After a tense moment Snow spoke, still with his back to Hope, "Would you rather pants and a shirt or a gown to change into?"

"Pants." Hope slowly relaxed as it became apparent that Snow wasn't about to act on whatever desires he had. The man simply told him he'd be back and stepped out. When he returned he kept his gaze averted and set a pile of neatly folded clothes on the counter. Hope watched Snow for a moment longer before grabbing a wash cloth and bar of soap to begin cleaning away all the filth he was covered with.

"You're right about not being a kid." Snow said after a few moments of silence, "Lebreau said kids under fifteen should be monitored at all times when they come in just in case there's something going on we don't know about, but I don't think that should apply to you. You aren't just any kid."

"I'm fifteen now, anyhow." Hope replied as he ran the cloth over one of his arms, though he kept his gaze fixed on Snow's back.

"Oh?" Snow asked as he shifted in place without turning. It was awkward staring at the wall, but he couldn't risk making Hope feel uncomfortable again, "Well happy birthday, sorry I missed it."

"There wasn't anything happy about it." Hope muttered as he started to wash his face. He immediately regretted opening his mouth about it, he didn't want to talk about anything that had happened since they last saw each other. Maybe Snow couldn't hear him with his face in the cloth.

He wasn't so fortunate, "What happened?" Snow chanced a look over his shoulder, and upon seeing that Hope was almost completely covered by bubbles he turned around, "You can talk to me, Hope." Snow knelt down by the edge of the tub so he could easily look Hope in the eye. He really wasn't supposed to ask what had happened when someone came to NORA House for help, he was supposed to wait for them to open up on their own... but Hope wasn't just anyone. Why shouldn't he ask his friend what had happened since they had seen each other last?

Hope kept the cloth to his face, though it wasn't just out of desire to hide from the conversation. He could still feel drool and cum all over his face and he couldn't stand to have it there any longer. He continued to scrub until his face was red from all the friction.

He wasn't about to stop on his own so Snow took it upon himself to do something. He plucked the cloth from Hope's fingers and dunked it in the water before wringing it out, "Something bad happened." Snow concluded, though he didn't need to be a genius to figure that out, the bruises around Hope's wrists were telling enough. Snow lathered up the cloth again before directing it towards the boy, "Could I have your arm?"

Hope had already washed his arms but if this kept Snow distracted from asking more questions he'd allow it. He held his arm out and Snow took his wrist, gently running the cloth over his skin. Eventually the cloth retreated but Snow's hand remained around his wrist. Hope began to feel uncomfortably trapped until he realized that Snow was focused on the bruise, lightly running his thumb over it.

"Don't ask." Hope said as he pulled his arm away. He reached for the cloth again but Snow kept it out if his reach. This was dangerous... He was naked in a tub with a man who wanted to touch him holding the cloth hostage, who knew what kind of perverted things he was thinking about?

Hope dropped his arm back into the water and lifted the other up to be washed and Snow quietly did just that. But despite how innocent Snow was being Hope knew not to trust it. If something was going to happen it had to be on his own terms, he couldn't handle being cornered and helpless again.

Hope waited for Snow to drop his arm before he reached out, he grabbed a fistful of Snow's shirt and yanked him into a clumsy, awkward kiss. It lasted barely a moment before Snow pulled back, jumping to his feet.

"Wh-What was..." Hope didn't think he'd ever see a big, solid man like Snow turn red over a little kiss, but now that he had it was a pretty amusing sight. Hope stood up out of the water, dripping wet as he stepped out and reached up to try to pull Snow into another kiss.

He got his arms around the blond's neck, but Snow turned away before he could even try another kiss. The hero grabbed one of the fluffy towels and dropped it on his head and began to dry his hair off. Hope stayed pressed against Snow as the older man moved down over his shoulders and back. As Snow bent to dry lower Hope leaned in with another kiss.

Snow froze in a very compromising position with his hands on the boy's ass. There was no telling the shit he would be in if anyone else in NORA House were to catch them. Snow turned his head to break the kiss and moved his hands away to wrap the towel around Hope's waist. He tucked it securely so it wouldn't fall when he moved his hands away which he did as soon as he could. Hope, however, kept his arms locked around Snow's neck.

"We..." Snow paused to swallow the lump stuck in his throat, "We need clothes." The man reached back, blindly feeling around for the clothes he brought in earlier.

Hope tugged more insistently around Snow's neck, but the man was built like a statue and didn't budge and inch. He could probably support all of Hope's weight if he chose to hang from around his neck. Being in control of this situation would not be easy if Snow didn't give in, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, kiddo. You'll get sick if you don't dry off and warm up right out of the bath." Snow gently took Hope by his shoulders and put some distance between them, but he looked the young teenager in the eye as he spoke, "I don't know what you've been through or where you've been, Hope. But as much as Lightning might say otherwise, I'm not stupid." He let out a good natured laugh as he added, "Well, sometimes."

As he'd hoped, his friend's lips twitched into a bit of a smile, "Judging by the rags you were wearing you weren't anywhere clean, safe, or hospitable. We've taken care of the first two so, when was the last time you ate?"

Yesterday he'd used the last of his gil to buy a good lunch. He'd expected to find Snow relatively quickly considering how much attention the man drew to himself, but it seemed like no one could spare a moment to help him out until he'd asked that one particular person...

"I ate before I got here." He had to lie. Snow would worry and try to make him eat. He didn't think he'd be able to keep food down when he kept thinking about the horrible taste of cum as it choked him.

Snow didn't seem to buy it, he clapped a hand on Hope's shoulder, "Come on, I can make you some pretty good soup." He reached over to grab the clothes which he passed to the teenager, "Cheddar potato sounds good, right?"

Hope nodded and Snow grinned again, "Great, I'm starving." He slipped his arm from around Hope's shoulders and moved towards the door, "I'll get started so come on down when you're dressed."

Hope reached out to stop him but hesitated and Snow was gone before he could make another move. He stood quietly as the door closed and he was left alone. He didn't want to be alone even for a moment, but he wasn't a little kid clinging to his parents... He couldn't be, he wouldn't be. Sure, he needed a little help right now but he didn't need Snow constantly there to chase away his insecurities. He couldn't wrap himself up in Snow's protection forever.

Hope removed the towel and finished drying off before throwing on the clothes Snow had given him. He made sure to take his time, even turning to the mirror to check his appearance before he left. He didn't want to seem like he was in a rush to be with Snow again, he didn't want to feel like he needed him.

Snow was standing with his back to Hope in clean, dry clothes as he tended the concoction he was brewing. He didn't seem aware of Hope's presence, so the teenager crept up behind until he could wrap his arms around Snow's middle. Snow jumped a little before reaching down to pat the hands crossed over his stomach, "Hey there, kiddo, food's almost done."

Hope moved his hands down past Snow's waist, "I'll suck it." He muttered with his cheek pressed to the middle of Snow's back. He felt the muscles beneath his face grow tense and then Snow's hands gently tugged his wrists away.

"Go sit at the table, I'll bring your food to you." Hope backed away from Snow, but he did not do as he was told right away. Maybe he was wrong about what Snow wanted from him? He must have misunderstood the reasons behind Snow's gaze and his touch... so why did he feel disappointed over relieved?

Hope turned to the dining room and took a seat at the large table he found there. It wasn't long before Snow joined him with two blows of soup, one he set before the teenager while he had a seat right next to him with the other.

Despite his confession of being starving Snow didn't immediately dig in. He fiddled with his spoon as he spoke, "Look Hope, I get it, alright? You're fifteen and you want to get into sex and relationships and all that good stuff." Snow set his spoon in the soup and pushed around a potato, "I'm twenty-one kiddo, I'm way too old for you." He laughed a little sounding far too awkward, "Besides, I'm pretty sure your father would kill me."

"You don't have to worry about that." Hope replied before quickly starting to eat so as to avoid the topic. He really didn't want to talk about his father, the guilt was already overwhelming enough as it was.

Snow hesitated before following suit and they ate in silence. Hope finished about half before he came to a stop, he was thinking about what had happened and he couldn't continue. Even though he'd thrown up on the way to NORA House he still felt like there was more he hadn't gotten rid of. He'd heaved until there was nothing left but it wasn't enough to alleviate the sick weight in his stomach.

Maybe that was why he wanted Snow, he'd wanted an experience completely of his own choosing with someone he trusted to somehow erase what had been done. Being denied just seemed to make him feel every unwanted intrusion all over again, the hands in his hair leaving him with no escape from any of it.

He'd made such a poor choice to give in. He should have fought it, should have bit and scratched and kicked until there was nothing left or until he came out victorious. Had his father's death really crushed him so much that he'd given up the will to fight? He'd taken on the Fal'cie and won but his will to fight had left him when faced with a single human. If they could see him where they are, his parents must be so ashamed of him.

"Hey." Snow put his arm around Hope's shoulders and gave him a squeeze, "You must be tired. Unfortunately, all the rooms are spoken for as of tomorrow, but I'll set you up in my room."

Hope was confused, Snow had just finished telling him he was too young but now he wanted to share sleeping arrangements? Had that excuse been for anyone who might be listening, or did he really expect Hope to see this gesture as purely innocent after being ogled and touched by the other man?

They both grabbed their bowls and took them back to the kitchen, then Snow led the way to his room. It was much smaller and cleaner than Hope had expected, he wasn't even sure how Snow fit in the bed by himself. It hit him then that Snow expected him to sleep alone. Of course, why had he thought differently?

Snow clapped him on the shoulder and gently pushed him into the room, "Alright, so if you need anything I'm waking Gadot's for his shift before I leave, or if you feel more comfortable with someone younger Maqui's room is--"

Hope grabbed Snow's arm tightly, clinging to it, "Wait! You're going to leave!?"

"Well, yeah, I was supposed to be home an hour ago." Snow reached out with his free hand and Hope thought he might be pried away, but Snow's hand settled on his shoulder, "It'll be ok, Hope. You're safe here."

Hope wanted to believe that Snow was telling the truth, but right now he couldn't. He didn't want to be left alone and he certainly didn't want to be left alone with someone he didn't trust watching over him. He knew it was silly to cling to Snow so desperately, but he couldn't convince himself he'd be safe without him.

"Please stay." following Hope's plea Snow's hand shifted to press against Hope's back, pulling him in closer. They remained that way for a while before Snow gently pulled him away and turned to close the door.

"Alright, one night won't hurt." He stepped over to the nearby desk and pulled up a chair. He sat down in it with a hand on his knee and yawned, "Who knew you could be so clingy? I killed your mother and all you wanted was to return the favor... but this, it's changed you."

"I know." The topic made Hope feel uneasy. Snow was really curious about what happened and Hope knew he just wanted to help, but he was too ashamed and too sickened by the whole thing. This time when he moved Hope did not approach Snow.

He sat on the bed and brought his knees to his chest, "I'll be ok." Hope assured and though on some level he knew it wasn't a lie he felt he would never be ok again. Snow hummed an acknowledgement but Hope got the feeling he didn't believe those words any more than he did himself.

For a time they sat quietly thinking their own thoughts, but eventually Snow spoke, "You should get some sleep, kiddo. If you came all the way here from the Palumpolum settlement you must be tired."

There was a nod of agreement but Hope didn't move to do anything about it. Snow watched Hope for a moment before speaking again, "You aren't going to sleep, are you?"

"I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking." Hope pressed his face into his knees before adding, "I keep telling myself I just have to do it but thoughts aren't so easy to ignore."

"Who told you you have to ignore it?" The question gave Hope pause for a moment which drew Snow's gaze towards him.

"It's not a question of can or can't. Some things you just do." Hope said at last, recalling perfectly the moment that Lightning had said those words to him and the motivation it gave him to continue on, "Light said that to me."

"Well, she isn't wrong." Snow said as he tipped the chair back, his blue eyes trained on the ceiling, "But some things really aren't that simple. This--whatever happened, it's not going to just go away, is it? If you forbid yourself from thinking about it, you're just covering it up instead of working it out." Snow grinned as he tipped forward again. "Like your hatred of me. If you'd told me right away everything would have worked out sooner but you didn't and it grew into something that could have got us both killed."

Hope brushed his fingers through his hair, awkwardly kicking his feet against the floor, "I... guess so." But then, how could he talk about it? What would Snow even think? It was so embarrassing that he'd fallen prey to something so disgusting.

Snow got up from his chair and took up a seat next to Hope on the bed. He slung an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him in close. Hope leaned against him and tried to find words that he could say that wouldn't get stuck in his throat.

Snow waited quietly, rubbing Hope's shoulder gently for comfort. Eventually Hope took a deep breath and spoke, "My dad's gone. They killed him for harbouring L'cie." It was easier to talk about his father, it still hurt but the words didn't make him feel sick.

"What!? I thought we were past this! You aren't even a L'cie anymore." Snow's grip on his shoulder had tightened and there was a deep frown on his scruffy face.

"They did it right after we left. They didn't believe he was innocent even though I tied him up, because he was my father. They killed him...." Hope's hands curled into fists in the blanket beneath his hands. "He died because of me."

"No. Hope you know that's not true." Snow wrapped both arms around Hope's shoulders and pulled him in close, Hope pressed against Snow, hiding his face in the other males broad chest. "The Sanctum did it under Fal'cie reign. No one is at fault but Bartandelus."

Hope nodded, but it didn't make him feel any better for what happened to his father. He was still partially responsible for it, for going there in the first place. That's why he'd pressed on under Lightning's previous advice, he had to keep going or he'd have been stuck wallowing in despair and he wouldn't survive.

"That's... not all though, is it?" Snow pressed as he carried on holding the teen close. Hope nodded without pulling back from Snow's chest. He really didn't want to face the other thing, not so soon.

Hope took a deep breath before he slowly pulled back, "I-I can't tell you now. It's too fresh... it just happened." Snow nodded in reply as his hands fell away to hold up his weight as he leaned back.

"Alright, I'll be around when you're ready." The teenager wasn't sure if he felt any relief having explained some of what had happened, but if anyone should know about his father it would be Snow. The older man had promised to make right his mother's death, and while Hope no longer blamed him he still selfishly wanted whatever Snow would do for him.

Hope turned then and climbed into Snow's lap, straddling the man's legs. Snow fidgeted a little beneath the added weight, showing Hope a worried look. He opened his mouth but Hope spoke before Snow could protest, "Just once. That's all."

"Kid you'll be the death of me, I swear." Hope ignored him, leaning in to put his lips to Snow's neck. Snow didn't move. He wasn't pushed away, but he wasn't given more room to work either. It seemed Snow was being stubborn in his refusal and Hope wasn't sure he had enough appeal to change his mind.

He worked his lips up over the stubble along Snow's jaw, headed for his ear, "You can fill me up to the brim." Hope swallowed down the bile that rose at that particular set of words from his not-so-distant past, but Snow seemed to be faring differently. Hope heard him let out a breath he'd been holding and, almost too minute to perceive, his head tilted.

It didn't make kissing down Snow's neck again any easier, but the movement proved that Snow was giving in. Hope worked his lips back towards Snow's ear only to pause right beneath to suck. This time Snow cursed under his breath as his head tilted further. Hope sucked a little harder, his tongue sliding over his chosen spot.

Snow's breathing had begun to pick up just a little by the time Hope had finished marking that particular spot. Hope shifted in Snow's lap, trying to feel if Snow was turned on or not. The older man groaned when Hope ground in his lap before quickly grabbing Hope's hips, trying to get him to stop.

"Hope, we really can't. I've got Ser--" Hope kissed him hard, trying to distract his friend from that thought. He knew already. For whatever reason Snow had avoided bring her up until now. Hope tried to continue kissing the other man, but now that he thought about her he felt guilty for even trying with Snow.

Hope pulled back, his head hung in shame, "That's why I just wanted it once." Hope pressed in close to Snow again, even though he felt guilty he didn't want to move away, "I'm sorry."

Snow patted Hope's back gently, "No harm done. Just try and get some sleep." Hope nodded against Snow's chest but he didn't budge from the spot he'd claimed atop the other man. The older man quickly figured out he wasn't getting out of Hope's grip any time soon so he carefully leaned back on the bed.

Hope got comfortable against Snow's broad chest and closed his eyes to try and sleep. It wasn't long until he was out, soothed by Snow's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope awoke to the door opening and a startled gasp. He grumbled and turned his face away but it was too late, he was awake. He peered back towards the door after a moment of silence, Snow's fiancée stood still, hand on the door knob as she took in the situation. Hope bolted up, horrified he was caught cuddling with her future husband.

"Hope?" She asked after a moment her shock fading when she came to terms with who she'd found with Snow. It'd been worrying when she'd seen another person in Snow's bed, but it seemed to be an entirely innocent situation she'd stumbled upon. Serah smiled gently as she stepped into the room and made her way closer, "I see, this is why he didn't come home last night."

She reached out when she was close enough and brushed her fingers over Snow's forehead before moving back through his hair, then she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Hope watched from Snow's lap as his friend's eyes slowly opened. Snow's lips broke out into a lazy grin as he reached up to pull her into a kiss.

Hope shifted in place as he tried to convince himself to go and leave them some privacy, but he didn't know where he could go, and he was still too nervous to leave Snow. Before he could move Snow's hand firmly gripped his ass, squeezing as his fingers crept inward. Hope jumped, startled as Snow muttered, "Someone's feeling frisky."

Hope sputtered, face red as he scrambled to get away, knocking Serah over in the process before he fell out of bed himself. Snow bolted upright looking bewildered at the pair of people he found on his floor, "What? Hope?"

Realization dawned on Snow and he pressed his hand to his forehead before dragging it back through his hair. That was the second time he'd groped the kid unintentionally, "Sorry I thought--nevermind."

"Um." Serah spoke as she picked herself up off the floor, "I was worried when you didn't come home, but I see you got a visitor." She smiled as she turned to Hope, reaching out to help him up. Hope accepted and got to his feet but her hand lingered around his, "Light will be happy to see you, too."

Hope smiled and nodded though he felt incredibly awkward with her hand still around his, "I'm looking forward to it." By this point Snow was up, he stretched out his arms as he came over and slung an arm over each of their shoulders, breaking the unwanted contact.

"We should all go see her later, but today's a busy day for NORA and this hero's needed for all of it." Snow explained as he pulled both of them a little closer to him. Serah easily turned into the embrace and Hope wished to do the same, but he still felt horribly guilty for what he'd done yesterday. No doubt she would hate him if she knew.

Snow let up on him and squeezed his shoulder instead, "You can stick around if you want to Hope, but there's going to be a lot going on, it might be too uncomfortable." In normal circumstances Hope wouldn't be bothered surrounded by strangers, but with everything that happened Snow was right to think he'd be uncomfortable.

Still, where would he go? He couldn't just bar himself in Snow's room all day, not only would that be boring, but it would also be so disappointing that he would hide instead of facing his fears. Snow noticed Hope's apprehension and rubbed where he was gripping the younger man, "You'll be safe here, Hope. Even with all the people around, you're safe." Hope nodded and turned to wrap his arms around Snow's waist, no longer caring what Serah might think for the moment.

Snow slid his arm from around Serah to hold Hope, he shot her a look as the teenager's face was hidden, silently communicating with her what he could. Even without it Serah could tell that something had happened to Hope, Snow was being extra protective of the young man and that always meant something coming from him. She nodded in understanding as she quietly stepped away to let them work things out. She might be concerned but she had work to do herself, the children could not learn without their teacher after all. Snow would be able to handle things here.

Serah blew him a kiss as she shut the door, and for a while that was the last sound to be made. When they finally separated Hope had decided what he would do for the day. As much as he might want to hide away he couldn't stay glued to Snow's side, if he got too comfortable hiding constantly beneath Snow's protection he might find it difficult to ever be without him. He couldn't rely too much on Snow.

"I'm going to go for a walk around New Bodhum. I didn't really get the chance to look around on the way in." He'd been much too preoccupied finding Snow or Lightning to pay mind to how quickly everything had come together. But rumor had it that New Bodhum was booming, what had started as a camp for survivors of the Purge had turned into the beginnings of a real town.

People flocked by the hundreds, leaving for the presumed safety of living in the place where two of the former L'cie who'd defeated their Fal'cie masters lived. Well, now it would be three former L'cie, Hope amended mentally as he no longer had any reason to return to Palumpolum or the settlement of people who had moved to Pulse.

He wondered what sort of things had been built so far, and what was currently in the works, though it was mostly a distraction from the memories that continued to creep up on him. "Are you sure?" Snow asked, expressing the worry that Hope was trying to avoid considering, "If you want I can even walk you to my place before all the commotion begins here. You can spend the day there where it'll be quiet."

It was really tempting, but before Hope could reply there was a knock at the door followed by the words, "Hey Leader, you and your friend are going to miss breakfast if you don't stop making out in there!"

"We're not making out, Yuj!" Snow snapped back over the muffled giggling from the other side of the door that faded as Yuj went on his way. "That's just the type of rumor we need floating through NORA House." Snow muttered sarcastically as he stepped to the door, "Wait right here while I get you some clothes, kiddo."

Snow came back with fresh clothes again, the shirt for this one had NORA's symbol on it which Snow assured him would help keep him safe though Hope wasn't so sure he believed that. Then they went for breakfast which consisted of Yuj alternating whispers to Maqui and Gadot about him until Snow had interrupted and distracted the blue haired man with something else. Lebreau started to talk to Hope then, possibly to distract him from the glances the other three would occasionally throw his way.

Hope tried to convince himself he was just interesting to them because he was Snow's friend and they didn't know him well, but he couldn't help thinking there was something ulterior. Why was it that all the men were the ones who wanted to talk about him and look at him? Even Snow kept looking his way, occasionally smiling or reaching to pat his shoulder. Hope was glad when they were all finished eating and he could leave this uncomfortable situation.

As Snow was distracted by the myriad of things his friends had to discuss about the day Hope quietly made his way to the door, but just as he got it open Snow called to him and hurried over, "You're really going out?" He asked, he seemed a lot more concerned than he should be but Hope didn't really blame him considering how he'd turned up the previous night in rags.

Still the teenager nodded resolutely, "I'm not a little kid Snow, I'll be fine." It was a lie he had to force himself to believe in but it wasn't as if he could pull one over on Snow. Snow was becoming way too adept at reading him. Was this really the same man who'd been able to overlook the rage Hope felt at his mother's death?

Snow grabbed his shoulder again and they locked gazes, "I know you're not, but you don't have to do this Hope. I know you want to prove you're still strong, but kiddo I know you are. You aren't any weaker for what happened to you." Hope hesitated. Snow didn't know what had happened, but he was sure acting like he did. But he couldn't have any idea of what had happened, could he? Hope hadn't even hinted at what happened.

Hope leaned in towards Snow, digging his fingers in to the front of the man's shirt as the hand on his shoulder slid to his back, "It doesn't make you weak when you need some support."

Hope reached up, slipping an arm around Snow's neck to draw him into a kiss. As soon as their lips touched Snow pulled back, "Sorry." Hope slid his arms away from the other man, feeling ashamed of himself once again. He opened the door the rest of the way and hurried outside muttering, "See you later." Before the door shut behind him.

Time was not wasted lingering in the sense of security NORA House provided, Hope walked away though he avoided that particular place to the south. He made his way through the streets looking at all the construction going on around him, business were being built along with houses and even apartments. It seemed that New Bodhum was expected to become something even bigger than it had been on Cocoon in a short time.

Eventually Hope came across a park that was under construction. There were people working together to build a garden in one corner while others laid down the brick path that wound through the trees. Hope found a bench and had a seat, listening to the birds who had already made this place their home.

Despite the relative peace the park had to offer Hope still felt uneasy about the other people in the park. Just yesterday he'd had no problem with this sort of situation and he tried to convince himself that nothing would happen. He had been relatively safe for fourteen years, and even when he was faced with danger he'd taken it head on and come out better for it. He was strong. Nothing would happen again, it was just a horrible one-time event.

And for a while he was right, but then his attention was drawn across the park to someone new, someone who'd apparently come to join the construction efforts... someone who had completely destroyed Hope's world in a single night. Their eyes met and even over the distance that separated them Hope could feel hands in his hair and that disgusting dick in his throat again. With a soundless scream Hope was on his feet running blindly out of the park without destination. He raced through the streets breathing heavily as tears threatened to gather. He fought them down and kept going, too afraid to stop or even check if he was being chased.

He would have kept up his pace had he not tripped, tumbling into someone's back forcing them both to the ground. Before he could even orient himself enough to stand and apologize the person beneath him rolled them, shoving him to the ground and pinning his arms to his back. Fear gripped Hope and he struggled to get out of the position that was far too similar to the one he'd been forced into the previous night.

"No! No! Let go! Please!" The grip did not let up, but neither did anything happen straight away. Hope did not calm down and the grip was unrelenting, "Please I-I'll do anything..." Hope squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst, but before the person above could even reply he heard a sharp voice cut above his pathetic whimpering.

"Let him up, Kurt." As soon as the grip loosened Hope scrambled free, shoving the man back as he struggled to his feet. He was about to take off when someone gripped his arm. He turned, drawing his arm to punch them when he realized just who it was that had saved him.

"Light?" Hope took a moment to confirm what he was seeing with a sweep of his gaze over her before he dropped his arm only to throw it around her, pressing close and holding her tight. Lightning did not return the gesture, but Hope felt safer anyhow. She had saved him, not only now but countless times before as they fought Sanctum soldiers that would have otherwise killed them.

She had made him strong, and right now Hope felt anything but. Carefully Lightning pushed him back from her with a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hope, what's the matter? What happened?" Hope opened his mouth to reply but the words wouldn't come. Lightning was much smarter than Snow, he hadn't figured out what had happened but Lightning wouldn't be so easy to fool. Should he even bother?

Hope let out a slow breath, "A lot. Too much to say here." If he was going to even attempt to tell her it couldn't be out in the open as they were. Lightning's hand squeezed his shoulder before falling away, she turned to the other man who had picked himself up by this point.

"This is an emergency I must take care of, you're in charge here." Her comrade nodded and Lightning started away with Hope not far behind. Nothing was said as she led him inside a nearby building. There were people, and though they watched her none stepped up to stop Lightning as she led Hope to a room. They stepped inside of the office-like space and Hope moved to take a seat.

Lightning remained standing, she leaned against a wall as she looked over him, "You met with Snow, I see." She said with a nod to the clothes he was wearing. Hope nodded and she continued, "Did he do something stupid again?"

"Not any more than usual." Hope replied with a touch of a grin though it was too warped by other emotions to appear to be anything joyful, "I wasn't running from him, though."

Lightning didn't prompt him further, but Hope knew what she was waiting for. He took a deep breath and continued, "There's someone--a man. He... Last night he--" He couldn't do it, he couldn't say the words, "I was hurt by him. I saw him again today and I ran."

Lightning was silent for a moment as she processed the information Hope had given her. She pushed off of the wall and came to stand before him, "Where is he? What does he look like?"

Hope looked away from her to the hands he had curled together in his lap, "He didn't hurt me too bad. Forget about him." Hope replied, it wasn't to protect the man that he kept the information from her. He was just too ashamed about what had happened, and that he hadn't been as strong as she'd taught him to be against someone so weak when compared to all the creatures he'd fought.

Lightning didn't buy the lie Hope told her for a second, "Like hell he didn't. Hope I've never seen you act more terrified of anything." Lightning's gaze dug into him, searching for any little bit of information she could without outright interrogating him. Hope felt uneasy even though he knew she meant to help him. He wanted to tell her but as soon as the words began to form they churned his stomach and got stuck in his throat.

Hope just shook his head and though Lightning was frustrated she didn't press further, "This conversation isn't over." She warned before saying nothing further.

The silence stretched as they both struggled with what to say next. If he could just say the words or if she could say the right thing to help him things could go differently. Instead Lightning changed the subject, "Are you staying at NORA House?" at Hope's nod she pushed off of the wall and turned to the door, "Come on, I'll take you back."

Hope stood as if to follow, but there was one thing he could speak about that had yet to be mentioned, "You aren't going to ask about why I'm here instead of with my father?"

"I know what happened." She replied without turning from the door. She sounded so sad and Hope wondered if she blamed herself for Bartholomew's death, "I've been looking for you since I heard."

"You didn't tell Snow." It was just like Lightning to take the blame and the responsibility of his father's death all on her own, she probably intended to work through everything that had resulted of Bartholomew's passing without so much as a hint to Snow until it was dealt with. But Hope didn't blame her for what happened. She could claim fault for taking him home in the first place, she could claim fault for allowing Hope to tie up his father. He wouldn't blame her. He was past laying fault on others though he was having some trouble keeping the blame from resting on his own shoulders.

"He has enough to worry about with running NORA House." Lightning explained at length, and Hope decided not to push it as she'd done the same for him. One day he would be able to talk about it at length with her and they'd be able to resolve all the misplaced blame and hurt, for now he followed her out. Once again they traveled in silence all the way back to a particular place just south of their destination, and there he stopped though Lightning intended to continue forward.

'Excuse me.' he heard himself say, the memory echoing in his mind, 'Could I ask you something?'

There was a pause and Hope's skin crawled as dark eyes sized him up. Oh, if only he'd realized what that look meant, 'Go ahead, boy.'

Hope shook away the memory before it could progress. He wanted to just ask Lightning if they could go another way, but he already felt he'd inconvenienced her enough. He took a few steps forward, running Lightning's words in his mind yet again. 'Some things you just do.' But his feet felt weighed by lead and his skin crawled when he spotted a building in the distance, the one he'd been thrown naked from the previous night. Hope shuddered and nearly stopped so he could calm himself.

Lightning quickly noticed his sluggish pace and turned to regard him. Before she could ask he spoke, "Thank you, Lightning. I can make it back from here on my own."

Once again she didn't fall for his deceit, but she knew when she wasn't likely to get an explanation for her troubles, "Are you sure?" She asked as she took note of the place that made her companion so uneasy. Hope had a feeling that she would be investigating this area and while he wasn't ready to help her, he hoped she would turn up something against the man who hurt him.

"Of course, it's not even going to take me five minutes to get back from here." If he took the straight path which he wouldn't be, but she didn't need to know that, "You have work to do, don't you?" He prompted when she hesitated to leave him.

Slowly she nodded before finally reaching to draw him into a hug. Hope was almost too surprised at the sudden affection to return the gesture, "It really is good to see you again Hope. I wish the circumstances were better."

"Thank you. It's good to see you again too." for a while that was perhaps a little too long they stood together like that. But it quickly became obvious that Lightning was becoming uncomfortable and he let her go, "I'll see you around, Light." She nodded with a smile and they parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer. Life has been stressful and this chapter did not want to cooperate. I'm not completely happy with this, but I hope it's decently entertaining anyhow.

Hope waited until Lightning was out of sight before he turned back, walking away so he could go around. The farther away he went the easer it was for him to relax. Nothing happened, nothing was going to happen. He made it all the way back to NORA House and just as it was last night he hesitated to knock, this time it was for a different reason. He could hear people chattering and laughing together over the sound of a single child crying. Did he really want to go into that?

This time the door did not open on its own and Hope turned away, heading off without destination. He just needed a moment to steel his nerves. He didn't need to do much, he told himself, all he needed to do was walk in and head for Snow's room, it really wasn't that hard to do. He could handle it.

And then he saw that man again. It appeared that New Bodhum wasn't quite big enough yet that avoiding that man would be easy. Hope froze when he saw him heading towards him and tried to calm himself. At the very least the man was with others, logically they weren't likely to condone what he did. They wouldn't help him do it again. But as they got closer the fear rose and the man noticed him.

His lips quirked into a grin as he spoke over words that Hope couldn't hear and that was enough. Hope turned and ran back the way he'd come, headed straight for NORA House. He didn't even think as he wrenched open the door and stumbled in, slamming it shut behind him.

He trembled as he pressed against it, eyes squeezed shut as he fought to keep himself together. It was ok. He was safe in NORA House now. Hope opened his eyes and shrunk against the door with the weight of the gazes of around two dozen people all fixed on him. He couldn't do it, he couldn't just go to Snow's room with all those people watching.

He reached for the knob to retreat outside again when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Hey Hope!" It was Yuj who stepped around people to get to him, Hope gripped the door knob as the man approached and the room rose with whispers.

Yuj leaned in and Hope's breathing came to a stop, his heart hammering while lodged in his throat, "Snow's been worried about you." Yuj told him quietly so the guests wouldn't hear, "You want me to take you to him? Or I could bring him here."

Hope settled down just a little bit. Something about Yuj was different this time, he seemed a lot less threatening when he wasn't whispering loudly to others about him. Hope still didn't quite feel comfortable, but he felt a little better near him even with all those people watching, "Yes take me through, thank you."

Yuj turned about but he paused before leading the way. He made a shooing gesture with his hands at the crowd still staring at them, "What? You've never seen a teenager before?" most people looked away then, though a few turned their heads with their gaze still settled on the pair of young men. Yuj ignored them then and led Hope into the house through the crowd of people.

Once they were in a quieter area Yuj spoke, "Sorry about earlier, I didn't realize what an ass I was being." He laughed a little and shook his head, "Lebreau really let me have it!" Yuj flashed him a grin which did bring the barest smile to Hope's lips.

"It's nothing to worry about. I was being sensitive." He never would have cared before. He might have been uncomfortable but not to the extent he was lately. He'd changed after what happened, he felt like everyone was out to get him and he didn't know how to feel any different now.

Yuj didn't reply for a moment and they walked on in silence before coming to stop in front of a door. Yuj turned and raised his hand, hesitated, and ran it through his hair, "I feel we got off on the wrong foot, but if you need anything I'll be here for you. Any friend of Snow's is a friend of everyone else in NORA. I know Gadot, Maqui, and Lebreau feel the same too."

He brought his hand down again and hesitated before turning to place it on the door. What was that about? Was there something he wanted to do with his hand? Despite his kind words did he long to grab Hope and force him into unspeakable things? It wasn't likely, but all the same he still felt he couldn't quite trust the man.

Yuj led the way into the room, his steps slow and quiet as Snow's voice filled the air. Hope shut the door gently behind him as he took in what he found there. Snow was sitting before a small group of children of various ages with a book in his hands. He didn't even look up, he seemed focused on keeping the children entertained with his reading, though the oldest of the bunch seemed completely uninterested.

It was that child who noticed them first, quickly interrupting so he could get Snow to shut up. Hope smiled faintly, he knew the feeling, "Great! Are we done listening to this guy babble about dragons now? I'm hungry." The kid got to his feet before a word could be said and he was out the door just as quickly.

"Hey wait!" Yuj called, chasing after him, "Dinner's not for an hour! If you bother Lebreau you'll delay it! Hey kid stop!" Yuj's voice faded away and Hope realized that Snow had stopped reading and was looking at him. Hope smiled a little and had a seat before gesturing to Snow to continue reading.

Hope didn't really pay attention to the story, but the children were enraptured. It was nice being around people who didn't find it necessary to stare at him. They just wanted to hear the story... or maybe they found comfort just hearing Snow's calming voice? Hope certainly felt more secure hearing it.

Snow's reading came to an stop again, this time at the story's end, "Alright, kids go wash up for dinner. Uncle Gadot will call you." The children got to their feet and Hope watched as they shuffled out before he got up.

Snow moved to stand but Hope gently pushed him back and climbed into his lap with his arms around Snow's neck. For an awkward moment Snow didn't touch him and Hope felt incredibly hurt and rejected though above all he felt like scum for clinging to an engaged man. But then Snow's arms closed around him and though Hope still felt all those things he ignored them for the safety Snow's embrace provided.

"How was your day?" Snow asked as he rubbed small circles on Hope's back. Hope closed his eyes as he relaxed against the older man's broad chest. He didn't want to answer the question, he just wanted to stay quietly in Snow's arms.

Snow seemed to have a different idea, he pulled back and gently took Hope's arm, running his fingers over the skin as he observed the bruise on his wrist and searched for more. His hands stopped at Hope's elbow where the skin was scraped. Hope hadn't even noticed, but it must have happened when he tripped into that man who was with Lightning. It wasn't really a bad injury but Snow's concern made it feel a thousand times worse.

Snow began to say something but Hope interrupted, "I fell. I was running and I tripped." Snow seemed doubtful and his grip did not let up, keeping his arm trapped under scrutiny.

"Running from what?" Hope's breath hitched, he yanked his arm back and abruptly got up. How did Snow know he was running from something and not just exercising?

"Nothing!" Even Snow would recognize the lie with how defensive he was being. Hope clutched his arm close and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He'd told Lightning there was someone, she'd probably tell Snow if he didn't, "I mean... I..." He swallowed down the knot in his throat as Snow silently waited, "The person--man who hurt me. I saw him."

Snow rose and carefully reached to pull him back into a hug and Hope fell into it, clinging tightly to him. After a moment Snow reached down and scooped Hope up into his arms, "We should clean that up." He explained, and Hope found no reason to complain as Snow carried him out.

They ended up in the same bathroom as before, Snow set him down on the counter before turning to the medicine cabinet. Hope sat quietly for a moment before speaking in a rush before he could change his mind, "I had no choice."

Hope gripped the counter tightly, fighting a whole bunch of urges from vomiting to running away as fast as he could. He didn't want to say more but he felt like he needed to, "He was going to rape me and I..." He choked on the words but forced himself to go on, "I was too weak to do anything!"

Hope shook his head to stop the tears that were building, but it did him little good. Snow moved stiffly as he closed the cabinet but Hope ignored him as he tried to choke out more words. Hope flinched away when Snow reached for him, he couldn't be touched or he'd lose his resolve. He had to say it no matter how sick and awful and disgusting and worthless it made him feel, if he couldn't say it now he never would. "I had no choice I let him--!"

Hope jumped, eyes blown wide when Snow suddenly kissed him. The words and his resolve to say them died completely and Hope sobbed as he drew back to rub the tears from his face. More replaced the tears he brushed aside and Hope continued to sob helplessly.

"You're giving yourself a panic attack kiddo." Snow muttered as he gently drew Hope into a hug, "You don't need to say it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me about it."

Hope tried to steady his breathing as he clung to Snow once again, face buried in his clothing as his tears continued to fall. "Y-You knew?"

"I suspected..." Snow replied as he rubbed at Hope's back again. "You came in rags with bruises on your wrists and your hips." His hips? He hadn't even noticed them... it suddenly made sense why Snow had been looking in that area yesterday. He felt so stupid for assuming Snow was being perverted.

Yet he was disappointed, was Snow really not interested? Hope had initiated everything until Snow had kissed him just moments ago. What did that mean? Was Snow interested? Had he just ruined Snow's engagement by making him stray? He shouldn't be hopeful, he really shouldn't.

Hope drew back from Snow and held up his arm wordlessly and Snow took care of the scrape. When he was done Snow pressed a light kiss over the bandage. Hope's face flared red, he wasn't a little kid who needed his boo boos kissed better by his mommy!

Snow grinned at him like an idiot and Hope had to resist the urge to elbow him in the nose. Snow drew back before he could change his mind, "Well, it should be almost time for dinner. You haven't eaten since breakfast, have you?"

"How would I eat, Snow? I'm a broke, homeless, teenager sleeping in your bed." Snow chuckled in reply to Hope's sarcasm and helped him down to his feet again.

"Come on, then." Snow led him from the bathroom and down to the dining room, it was already full of people clamoring for Lebreau's home-cooked meal. Snow took Hope's hand as he led the way through the crowd to an empty pair of chairs only he would have been able to spot above the people.

Almost as soon as they were sitting the food was brought out and Snow was dragged away to help out. Hope fidgeted nervously as he waited for Snow to come back but the older man was never that far away. Soon the entire room was seated and Hope had Snow back at his side.

This time the meal was a lot louder, if Yuj was talking about him this time he really would have no idea. It was actually nice and he focused mainly on chatting with Snow. Snow liked to talk about his accomplishments at NORA House, how he had helped every single Purge refugee start a new life, how he'd helped this orphaned little boy find a new home, how he and his friends had helped Lightning take down a dangerous monster that threatened their new home. Snow was busy and productive in the time since their journey's end and all he had done was mourn his father's death and get himself hurt. Now he was a burden on Snow and his friends at NORA House. He felt absolutely useless.

"--nearly crushed me." Snow was saying, still telling him about the creature they fought, he chuckled to himself as he scraped his fork over his nearly empty plate, "You should have seen Lightning's face. I think she was actually worried for a second."

"Well, you are her sister's fiancé. I think that would earn you some concern." Hope's attention shifted to his own half-empty plate. He really should eat more, but he still felt nauseated too easily.

"I think it might be a little bit more than that by now." Snow leaned back in his chair, content with the meal that Hope still struggled with, "We're like family now. All of us."

That was true, that's why he'd come to New Bodhum in the first place. He knew Snow or Lightning would help, he could even have turned to Sazh if he had any idea where to look for him. Part of him even thought to travel to the base of the crystal tower where Fang and Vanille slept as if he could somehow reach them.

They had been through a lot, watching each other's backs through it all. What could they be but family now?

"What I want to say," Snow continued as he gathered up the last bit of rice, "is that you should come and live with me and Serah." Hope stared at Snow in shock. It was one thing to live at NORA House, but now that he and Snow had a thing of some sort going on they shouldn't. It was a really bad idea.

"Are you crazy?" He replied in a hush so that Snow had to lean closer to hear him over the chatter around them. "After what we've done together? What about Serah? What would she think if she knew? I don't think I can stop myself from doing stupid, horrible things Snow."

"Don't worry about it." Snow slung an arm around Hope's shoulders, pulling him close, "I can. It'll be fi--"

"No you can't! You're not any better than me, Snow! You kissed me too!" Hope immediately snapped his mouth shut and pressed his hands over his lips. The room was silent at his outburst though he thought he heard Yuj mutter a surprised curse from across the table.

Snow wasn't fast enough to play it off as a joke with a laugh. So he stood up quickly and grabbed hold of Hope's wrist, "We should go talk in private."

Before they got very far Lebreau was up and in Snow's face, "No you shouldn't. There's no way I can leave you alone with him after something like that."

"Woah. Wait Lebreau, it's not what you think." Snow protested for all the good it would do. Lebreau wasn't about to back down and Snow wasn't about to make more of a scene.

Hope watched helplessly as she ushered Snow out of the room, but not without calling back, "Maqui take care of him."

Hope hesitated, but at the blond's insistence they left the room with Yuj's loud voice providing some damage control to the situation left behind, "Alright, give the kid his privacy and let's get back to dinner! Who wants desert? Gadot get the ice cream."

Maqui silently led him through the halls to a small room which he locked the both of them inside of. Hope fidgeted nervously but he wasn't too afraid of him. They were about the same age and build, if Maqui really did try anything he could probably fight him off.

Maqui, of course, tried no such thing. He gestured about the room as he moved over to the couch, "So, have a seat." Aside from the couch there were a few comfy chairs but Hope decided he shouldn't completely avoid the other teenager. He took a seat at the other end of the couch and sat there silently.

"I'm pretty sure Lebreau sent us here to talk, but you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Maqui said quietly, and distantly. No doubt he had realized just what Hope had: Snow's life was ruined.

"He's not going to be able to work here anymore." Hope muttered as he pressed his face into his hands. He wasn't really speaking to Maqui but the blond heard him anyhow.

"No, it'll be fine. Snow is resilient so don't blame yourself." He didn't sound like he believed it any more than Hope did, it was probably just the type of response he was meant to say. It seemed like a good practice for this place to not lay blame on the damaged people who came here for help, but Hope couldn't buy that. That whole situation was his fault. If he hadn't misinterpreted Snow's actions, if he hadn't kissed him in the first place, if he hadn't asked that horrible man where to look for Snow none of this would have happened.

Hope bit his lip and fought back feelings of self-loathing that crept up, but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't just ruin Snow's engagement he ruined his entire life too. Who would think him a hero when he'll be branded a pervert who likes to kiss teenage boys?

No. He couldn't let this happen! This couldn't be what he did to Snow when the older man had done so much for him. He couldn't ruin the one thing that seemed to define the older man above all else. If Snow wasn't a hero then what would he be?

An idea hit him then, intruding uncomfortably in his mind but making so much sense. It might be the only way, no it probably was. Hope stood resolutely, determined to overlook his own insecurities to save Snow's reputation from the damage he'd caused.

"I've got an idea." He said as reached out to pull Maqui to his feet, "Come with me." Maqui followed him up, but he hesitated to be moved beyond that.

"Wait, I'm really not supposed to let you out of here until one of the others comes." Hope ignored him and dropped his arm to unlock the door. He would leave Maqui behind, but he needed to be followed, he really couldn't enact his plan with anyone else.

Hope stepped out of the room and glanced back at Maqui. The blond hesitated but stepped out after him and Hope continued on down the hall back the way they'd come. It wasn't long until they were standing just outside the doorway to the dining room. Maqui seemed confused and worried as he tried to figure out Hope's plan before he could go through with it, but Hope thought it was better he didn't know.

He already hated himself for what he was about to do and it would be much more difficult if Maqui realized and tried to stop him. All it would take was the right set of words and his determination would crumble.

"I'm sorry, it's for Snow." He said at last as he grabbed Maqui by the shoulders and pushed him up against the door. There he kissed him, and as Maqui gasped against his lips he fumbled with the door knob. Maqui squeaked as he toppled backwards, stumbling apart from Hope but into the dining room.

Two dozen pairs of eyes settled on them, and again Yuj was the one to break the silence with a curse, "What the hell Maqui! You weren't supposed to make out with him!"

"I-I wasn't! He just--and I..." Hope listened to Maqui stumble as his resolve wavered. What he did next would probably brand him forever but he couldn't back down from this. What he'd already done might forever destroy Snow's life unless he could convince these people it was all him.

With that thought foremost in his mind Hope approached Maqui and pressed up against him, winding his arms around the other male's neck, "Oh don't be mad at him, I just couldn't resist."

Hope wasn't sure if he sounded sultry enough, but Maqui's face turned red as he scrambled to push Hope off of him. He stepped back with his gaze focused on Maqui though he was listening to the whisper through the crowd.

"The kid's a slut." He heard someone whisper, and it hurt. It made him feel sick to his stomach to hear those words, but it was exactly what he'd hoped for. Now they would doubt that Snow had kissed him. It would be all on Hope, the slutty teenager who wanted to make out with everyone.

But some still doubted, he could hear the whisper of uncertainty among them. He needed to solidify the thought in their mind, he was a slut to them. It was the only way to save Snow's reputation.

Yuj once again tried to take control of the situation, though Gadot was right with him, "Alright everyone, that's enough of that! Dinner's over and we'd really appreciate it if someone would help clear the table."

There was a volunteer and Gadot took over as Yuj made his way towards the two younger men, "Alright, you're all free to return to your assigned rooms or relax about the rest of the house."

Gadot continued speaking as Yuj stopped near Maqui and whispered harshly, "What the heck was that all about? It's not like you, Maqui." Maqui opened his mouth to respond but Yuj cut him off, "Not here, they're listening."

Hope watched as Yuj turned towards him and he just so happened to met Maqui's gaze. There was nothing but embarrassment for a moment, but then his blue eyes lit up with shock and realization. "Yuj wait."

There was no time for second guessing or hesitation this time. Maqui reached out to stop his friend but it was too late, "He's trying to--" as Yuj drew in close to lead him away Hope turned and threw his arms around Yuj's neck. Another kiss and the opinion of the people was solidified.

Yuj broke the kiss and stared at him flabbergasted for a moment before he reached out, grabbing his upper arm. Yuj led him away quickly as poor Gadot tried to calm the situation they left him. Maqui followed after and they silently made their way back to the little room Maqui had brought him to earlier.

The door was shut and locked and Hope feared just what they would do to him locked away alone, but Yuj seemed far more frustrated by the events he'd caused. He dropped his head repeatedly against the door, "I tried to warn you." was the first thing Maqui said as he reached out to stop his friend from hurting himself, "He was trying to fix what he said before, I guess by ruining his reputation yo clear Snow's."

"It doesn't matter why, Maqui! Snow's going to kill us!" Yuj ran a hand through his hair appearing exceedingly frustrated with everything that had happened, "We just stood idly by while the kid ruined his life."

"You're over reacting. This is Snow were talking about, he wouldn't even think to hurt us." Maqui shifted in place and Hope found he was soon pinned under his gaze. Suddenly Maqui wasn't as harmless as he'd first appeared. He was probably a lot smarter than Yuj or Snow and that was a whole different level of dangerous that Hope wasn't sure he knew how to handle, "We'll find a way to fix this so everyone's happy." He said, though Hope didn't feel any more secure hearing that.

Yuj just shook his head as he moved to drop into a chair, "People talk, there's no way we can keep 27 people quiet about this. The rumor is going to spread, and Snow's pretty much a celebrity here, everyone's going to talk about them."

"Well, Hope's a minor. Maybe we can keep him anonymous somehow? That should help, at the very least." Maqui suggested thoughtfully, eyes following as Hope moved to take a seat. He didn't like how closely he was being watched, if they teamed up on him there really would be no fighting it. For now, at least, they seemed preoccupied enough not to bother with any sort of indecent behavior.

"You are so naive Maqui. You really think a bunch of gossipers aren't going to spread every little detail they can?" Yuj was beginning to sound really worked up, between that and Maqui's gaze he really felt he was in a dangerous spot, "The only way that would work would be if Hope was never near Snow again. Then it could be any silver haired kid--"

"No!" Hope stood up abruptly, he thought to argue but decided against it there was no point. He moved towards the door but Maqui was quick to block and Yuj was right behind him. They stood between him and the door, an immovable wall together. 

"Look, I wasn't seriously suggesting that we go with that." Hope backed down from them then, terrified that they would reach for him together. He had no way to fight them, he couldn't provoke them, "Snow would never let that happen, you know he wouldn't."

Hope tried to focus on the situation as they were, it might keep horrible things from happening. He knew Yuj was right but he was still worried about being separated from Snow. As he'd feared he really had become attached. What would he do now if Serah didn't want him around Snow after what he did? After the rumors reached her? Or after Snow fessed up? He didn't think he could go against that after what he'd done, he already felt bad enough for coming between them as it was.

He knew he'd still have Lightning, but it'd be too hard to never see Snow again just to keep the rumors from flying. He didn't care what rumors surrounded him anyhow, that's why he'd kissed Maqui and Yuj in the first place. He just... He just wanted to be near Snow.

The awkward silence between the three of them was broken after a moment with a sharp knock. Maqui stepped away from the door causing Hope to back further into the room, "Lebreau? Is that you?"

"It's Snow." Hope wasn't sure if he should be excited or feel dreadful. Snow might be upset at what he'd let slip... or maybe he already knew what Hope had done to Maqui and Yuj and he was upset about that. Then maybe, just maybe, he might be relieved Hope had found a way to deflect attention from what had happened, though he doubted it. Snow wouldn't be pleased with his self-sacrafice, but he felt it was the only way.

"Damn it, Snow. You aren't supposed to be here." Yuj called back through the door sounding as if his frustration hadn't ebbed in the slightest, "Where's Lebreau?" Hope carefully stepped around Maqui so he could get closer to Snow.

"Snow! I'm so sorry. I-I ruined everything." Hope reached for the door knob but Yuj pulled his hands away. For a moment he froze in fear of what would happen, but he needed to talk to Snow... and they wouldn't do anything with Snow right there, would they? Hope tugged at his wrists, trying to reach past Yuj so he could get to Snow where he would be safer.

"You didn't ruin anything, kiddo." Snow replied, voice filled with confidence and his usual optimism, Hope faltered for a moment in his fight against Yuj. For a moment he actually believed that everything would be ok. "It'd take a lot more than just that to take me down."

"Snow, where's Lebreau?" Yuj asked again, Hope felt he was trying to derail their conversation and renewed his efforts to push past him again.

"She's coming." Snow replied, likely unaware of the battle going on behind the door, "She went to check on you and Gadot--Hey... I thought she sent Maqui with Hope?"

"I'm here!" Maqui pipped up finally, stepping up to the door and momentarily distracting them from their struggle. Hope felt a spike of fear as he was almost completely surrounded, but Maqui seemed to be paying his attention to Snow instead of him, "Something happened and Yuj came to help."

"Something?" Snow echoed and Hope took his chance. He pushed past Yuj and stumbled out the door and into Snow. He clutched onto the older man tightly so they wouldn't be able to pull him away easily.

"Well..." Maqui began, but his voice faltered and Hope imagined he looked to Yuj for help before speaking again, "He convinced me to go back and..." Another hesitation, Hope could sympathize, it wasn't easy to speak of embarrassing things.

Hope decided to spare him as he was the cause of it, anyhow, "I kissed him and Yuj." Hope clung tighter to Snow, afraid he'd be pushed away. Snow did try, his large hands gentle as opposed to rough as Hope had expected, but Hope refused to budge.

Eventually Snow gave up trying to pry him away and spoke instead, "Are you ok?" Hope did pull back then, confusion evident in green eyes. He'd expected Snow to be confused and ask dumb questions, maybe he'd even show a bit of anger at what he'd done. He had not planned on Snow being concerned. Hope was at a loss and as a result he nodded quietly.

"Good." Snow drew him back into a hug and turned his attention to the other two young men, "I think I've got things handled here, why don't you two head off?"

"Fine." Hope heard Yuj step past and peered around Snow's arm to see Maqui with him, "If Lebreau's pissed you're taking all the blame, leader."

"Can do." He was confident as ever and Yuj finally seemed to relax a little. Hope watched the blue haired man take hold of Maqui's wrist to lead him away before he turned back into Snow's chest.


End file.
